


The dragonborn tale.

by Ethnicpuggz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Married Couple, One of My Favorites, Pre-Relationship, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethnicpuggz/pseuds/Ethnicpuggz
Summary: Azul, the bastard child of a nameless nord and his imperial wife cast out and raised by a group of bandits and comes to terms with being the dragon born and how being married might not be in her blood.





	The dragonborn tale.

She came in like a gust of tundra air, cold and unforgiving. 

She heald the face of someone who had seen more than one ever should.

"Who is that?" Vorstag asked kleppr who glanced at the woman who had barely walked over to the counter before taking out wares she wished to sell.

"Not sure, but I've seen her before."The older man replied thoughtfully.

" She's the one that struck down that foresworn bastard in the market district. "another patron added.

"Shes been clearing out foresworn across the reach, apparently she's the new Thane. "an off duty guard added before drinking his mead.

" Thane? "Vorstag asked in slight awe.

" Thats right, that's where I've seen her, tearing argis apart in training on the outskirts of the city. "kleppr chuckled

" Argis? I thought he would have died by now. "Vorstag mused with a chuckle.

" On the contrary, Argis is full of reguvinated life. "A commanding female voice cut in making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

" Unlike those who settle in taverns and inns drinking their lives away. "she snarked crossing her arms, he dark ebony coloured armour clinking in the process.

Vorstag raised an eyebrow and grinned at the challange gleaming in her captivating blue eyes. 

" I'm what you'd call a soldier of fortune, make me an offer and I just might fight on your side." he said with a drawl to his voice, looking up at the small woman with his most dazzling smile.

"I have many who would give their lives for mine for less then a look of apretiation what makes you think your worth anything more." she scoffed as a woodelf stumbled into the tavern looking around and quickly coming to her side.

"Seeing as your snooping around markarth, the dwemmer ruins must be calling for your attention." he said standing with a cocky demeanour.

"And I happen to know a lot about dwemmer ruins, traps and machinery, but by all means if you'd prefer to take the bumbling woodelf.."He smirked walking until he was at her side.

" Be my guest. "he finished off before strutting towards the room he had hired.

" He's more than a bumbling woodelf you self-righteous biggot, he's one of the best archers in all of skyrim-"

"Im sure the metal dwarven machines shall be quacking in fear as his wooden arrows bounce off of them." he interjected enjoying how riled up he could get the small woman.

"Then if not he, I have argis." she shrugged jutting her chin up in defence

"Yes, the one eyed warrior who probably knows less about ruins than the elf."he chuckled.

" Are you in need of the gold this much sellsowrd. "she scoffed.

" To prove a point ill join you free of cost. 'Thane'"

" What could you possibly have to gain. "she snapped glaring at him now.

" Well apart from your warm company. "he winked.

" I haven't been out in a while, might be good to stretch my bones. "he said stretching exaggeratedly flexing his muscles enjoying the way her eyes could not help but look to them.

He wondered when was the last time he had enjoyed banter this much.

It had been a long while since someone had sparked his interest. 

" Fine but if your coming with me you need better armour." she said with an air of defiance as she healed her hand out to her follower who gave a whole set of the best steel armour he had ever seen.

"And a better weapon, You better not get me killed." she scoffed throwing him a intricately made dragon bone sword.

He had only ever seen one of these in his life and tried not to gape at it.

He couldn't let her see how in awe he was, she seemed to think of these as simple trinkets to be pawned off so he should probably accept it as such. 

"Sure" he said with a shrug moving to his room to get dressed.

"Thank you for coming so far with me friend, here, for your troubles." he heard the woman as she gave a very heavy coin purse to the elf.

"I couldnt friend." he refused only to be met with a curt nod.

"I'll be back home if you need me." he said softly earning a smile from her as he left. 

She had a nice smile, Vorstag noted.

"Where'd you pick the elf up." he asked stepping out in more clunky armour then he was used to, not that he had an issue with it, he actually felt better prepared than in his usual armour.

Plus it was steel so he looked like a real Knight instead of a barbarian. 

" River wood, he's been a good friend of mine, ever since the first dragon attack on helgan." she said before finishing off her drink.

"Helgan?" had he been there before? He remembered river wood and the shop keepers sister who he'd tried to bed only to be met with a claw being thrown at him.

"Best not to dwell on it." she shrugged standing.

"Ready to leave sellsword?" she asked making him chuckle.

"Vorstag." he said holding her gaze.

"well. vorstag." she said letting his name roll off of her tongue.

Which stirred something he had to tamp out very quickly. 

"Are you ready?" she asked again.

"Of course.ready when you are." he smirked.

* * *

They had been traveling for 3 days when he started to notice more about her. 

Her fighting was hypnotic to watch, shed fought off trolls and bears with more ease than a woman her size should posses almost cutting the beasts down with one blow.

But now he was crouched behind her staring at her form as she searched for a buried chest. 

"Are you sure you-"

"It is here, I know it." she cut him off digging more feircly.

"if you want to make yourself useful go wait over there" she snapped making him chuckle as he shook his head.

"as you wish." he sighed watching as she dug through the soft top soil.

And there is where he started to watch her leather clad ass bounce and wiggle as she searched the earth.

He wondered if it was a soft as he thought it was. 

His thoughts were chased away when she sat back abruptly, dragging a large chest back. 

"now help me pack this stuff onto the horses." she grinned happily making him smile in response.

* * *

Their heated banter on the way to dawn star had turned slightly one night. 

They had set up camp in the forest away from the road and had been arguing for a while. 

What had started it he couldn't remember but now it was about the strength of the storm clock rebelian. 

"You honestly believe that storm cloak rebelian is just?!" she scoffed in disbelief. 

"yes, I do. Skyrim belongs to the nords. And we shouldn't bow to those imperial dogs." he shrugged. 

"And who is goining to keep the peace between the thalmor and skyrim if the empire is run out of skyrim. 

There would be ankther war between the elves and the nords" she snapped. 

"And we shall win that war too." he shrugged. 

"your so pig headed."

"Your too stubborn for your own good." 

"you don't understand the danger that the empire leaving would cause us." she shouted. 

And there he was. 

Standing before this woman glaring at her. 

She had a way of getting under his skin. 

He couldn't help himself around her. 

And then he cupped her face and kissed her making her gasp. 

He quickly collected himself taking a step back and staring at her wide eyed. 

She was staring at him the same way and he cursed himself getting ready to apologise when she stepped forward and dragged him down for another kiss. 

And another and soon their mouths were fused to get her, his large hands holding her hips to his as she explored his mouth with her tongue. 

He broke the kiss to tug his armor off and she took the time to do the same and then he tugeed her back to his mouth for another kiss before she could even shirk of her pants. 

"your-insufferable." she groaned as he kissed her neck making him chuckle. 

"your a vision." he groaned out tugging off her undergarments. 

"V-vorstag." she whimpered as he hiked her legs up around his hips and skillfully dropped to his knees while cradling her. 

"shush 'Thane' your mine tonight." he growled making her blush bright and pretty like he liked her. 

She was thankful that their camp was in a secluded area for she knew what would be drawn out of her on this night. 

With another steering kiss he claimed her well into the night. 

* * *

Azul awoke feeling more rested than she had in a long time, wrapped in one of vorstag pelts he had put on her last night. 

He however was no where to be seen. 

She wrapped the pelt around her shoulders and stuck her head out of the tent. 

"vorstag?" she called out into the woods. 

"ah your awake at last." the man in question smirked coming up behind the tent with a freshly killed string of rabbits. 

"you went hunting?" she asked dumbfounded. 

"For a long while actually, you've slept half the day away." he chuckled hitching the rabbits onto a nearby tree branch as he grabbed a bucket from their belongings on their horses and started to skin the animals. 

"I-what?" she asked dumbfounded ducking back into the tent to get re dressed. 

"relax love." he said turning to see her come out in a simple dress that he didn't even know she owned. 

"you should have woken me, we've lost a day of travel." she sighed. 

"are you in a hurry?" he chuckled. 

"I am actually, I need to be in dawnstar soon." she frowned looking up at the trees. 

"place is too cold for my liking." he mused. 

"mine as well, but as is the way." she shrugged. 

"perhaps I'll make the trip alone and circle back to you." she said in thought. 

"what's so important about dawnstar?" he asked watching her carefully. 

"I've got matters I need to attend to." she shrugged. 

"you've no amulat of mara, am I to assume that you've also a husband in waiting?" he asked in less of a judgmental tone than one would assume would be had with that statement. 

"you can assume all you like." she said briskly moving past him. 

He grabbed her arm and drew her back against his chest. 

She could feel the hard lines of his body now that they were in normal clothing. 

His breath felt warm against the skin of her neck as he put his wet hands on her hips. 

"It doesn't matter to me who you have waiting at home, as long as I can have you now." he muttered smoothing his hand down her hip to between her thighs. 

"scrub your hands before you touch me sellsword." she snared pushing his hand away with a giggle. 

He put the fresh rabbit in the stew he had made earlier and grabbed her hand in silence taking her for a walk. 

* * *

The walk ended in a small stream and she raised an eyebriw at him. 

He took his shirt off and healed her gaze with his own heated one. 

His shoulders were broad and inticing her to touch them, the look in his eyes almost daring her to do so. 

She dragged a hand from his check down his thick neck over the hard plains of his chest and stomach to the front of his trousures where his cock pressed against them wanting to stand free. 

He kept his hands at his side as she snaked her other hand through his thick hair and drew him down to kiss her. 

His hands slowly went to her hips as she deepened the kiss and started to stroke him. 

He backed her to a neerby tree and she gladly let him lift her until her legs were wrapped around his hips as he ground up into her begging silently for more friction. 

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands leave her hips to pull his pants down. 

He pushedthe front of her dress up and lined himself up with her. 

"does he fuck you as good as I do love?"he moaned as he dipped his thick cock into her folds. 

" gods vorstag. Shut up and fuck me. "she cried out. 

" tsk tsk 'thane' do you kiss your husband with that mouth. "he smirked driving into her. 

She screamed in response making his hips twitch. 

She healed his shoulders using the leverage to loft herself up and shove herself down on his hard shaft making him growl. 

" Tell me little one, does his cock feel as good as mine?" he sighed holding her hips and pounding up into her. 

"oh-by the gods." she whimpered her eyes rolled back in bliss.

The only sounds heard were his grunts, her cries of pleasure and the sound of his cock slamming into her wet cunt. 

"Tell me Thane does his." 

Hard thrust. 

"cock-urgh" 

"feel as good as mine?" he hissed slamming his hips into hers. 

"gods no vorstag, your cock is the best I've had." she cried out her inner walls clutching him as she came. 

She felt so tight around him, milking him. 

But deep seeded anger at her acknowlgement of a husband had his hips not falter as he continued to fuck up into her. 

" say it again azul. "he growled as she became a whimpering mess on his shaft. 

" your cock is the best ive ever had. "she screamed out. 

" you'll think of me when he fucks you from now on, when you want to cum youll have to think of my face and my cock in that tight cunt of yours. "he moaned. 

She gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued to pound into her. 

He came with a feral growl and she hugged his head to her chest as he did. 

They were heaving heavily when he finally pulled out of her. 

" I'm not married. "she said after a while. 

" no? "he asked curiously. 

" no. I- I have family in dawnstar that I need to check in on. Two children. "she admitted looking away. 

" you have children? "he gaped. 

" yes, but that must remain a secret vorstag. "she said in the most vulnerable tone of voice he had ever heard her use. 

" I can't put them at risk, I just can't. "she whispered. 

He moved in the water to draw her onto his lap. 

" I would never put your family at risk. "he vowed. 

" how long have they been in dawnstar. "he asked playing with her hair, the water seemed warm in the heat of the hot day. 

" I've been gone for too long, but they're with people, safe people. "she said happily. 

" we can set out after an early dinner dear. "he promised kissing the top of her head. 

" Vorstag I meant what I said, I'm-I'm trusting you with this, please don't make me regret that. "she said softly cupping his cheek. 

"If your not married, who is with the children?" he asked curiously. 

"my housecarl from dawnstar is there, along with our bard, carriage driver and my steward." she said noncommittaly. 

"we should probably get ready to go." he said softly, she nodded in response. 

* * *

After packing up camp they set out for dawnstar arriving at her home just before nightfall Azul got off of the horse and was met with Gregor feeding the carriage horses.

"My Thane, you are home." he greeted happily reaching to help her off of her horse.

"hello Gregor, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." she said apologetically.

"Nonsense my Thane, I've been kept very busy with those gremlins of yours." he joked earning a hearty laugh from her.

"where are my darlings anyway." she grinned excitedly.

"Husband where are the-oh sister you've returned." mjoll said happily coming up to hug azul.

"yes, please meet vorstag." she introduced as vorstag got off of his horse.

"good to meet you both." he smiled.

Mjoll looked unimpressed while gregor shook his hand.

"now, where are my darlings, I've brought gifts" Azul grinned.

* * *

"Mama!" Lucia and Blaise cried out happily jumping into their mothers open arms. 

"hello my darlings, mama has missed you fiercely." she smiled happily. 

"I've bought presents children." she grinned pulling out two dulled glass daggers and some clothes she bought in solitude. 

Vorstag watched the altercation with a strange sense of yearning he didn't quite understand. 

He moved away to grab the rest of the game he caught during their trip to bring it to her kuchen space. 

"So where are you from Vorstag?" mjoll asked curiously watching him carefully. 

"Markarth, Azul asked me to help her clear out some dweemer ruins around the reach and then we decided to clear any around the pale." he shrugged not really knowing how to react to these people. 

He barely knew azul and now he was meeting her most trusted. 

They retired for the night fairly quickly after a bit of awkwardness and azul came down stairs wordlessly taking his hand and leading him to bed 

"A far cry from our usual bed roll." he quipped. 

"Your more than Welcome to roll one out if this isn't to your liking." she grinned. 

"not on your life." he smirked taking off his shirt and climbing into bed beside her. 

"I dont suppose-." he drawled lightly wrapping an arm around her. 

"go to sleep vorstag, we will continue on tomorrow." she giggled tucking herself into his side. 

* * *

The next day they woke to the sound of someone knocking hard on her front door. 

"Oh it's you." mjoll said in surprise. 

Vorstag had barely opened his eyes when he heard the children happily cry out. 

"Papa!" 


End file.
